Island of Warriors: Flaming Tsunami
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: When devastation hits the Island clans, what will they do? Will they be eradicated, will they be chased off the Island, or will they persevere? Book 1 of the Island of Warriors series, based on the Island Warrior RP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This series is based off of a roleplay, and due to that, it will be written in third person. Also, I advise you to read the Guidebook first, because though it is not completely finished (one chapter left), a lot of these things will make a lot more sense with a back story. The series WILL take place in DarkClan.**

**CH 1:**

Rainstar looked down at her clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting!"

Hollykit bounded outside beside her sister Flashkit and their friend Stripekit, and the leader looked down on them fondly as they skidded on the moss covering of the DarkClan camp.

"We're gonna be apprentices!" the small black kit squealed excitedly, her calico sister trembling in excitement beside her as the little gray tabby tom padded quietly behind them.

Hollykit's tail waved excitedly as she watched Rainstar motion two warriors forward, and at the motion she frowned, "There's only two…?" she murmured.

Flashkit's eyes widened, "You don't think…" she trembled even more, but was cut off as the leader began.

""Stripekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stripepaw. Your mentor will be Nightshadow. I hope Nightshadow will pass down all he/she knows to you." She turned to Nightshadow, "Nightshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your own mentor, and you have shown yourself to be brave and excelling. You will be the mentor of Stripepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Nightshadow was obviously excited to have his own apprentice, and murmured to young Stripepaw what his mentor had told him, "You will respect me, and you will not disobey or question me."

Young Stripepaw gulped and nodded.

Rainstar waited as they touched noses before continuing, "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Shadowblaze. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." She turned to Shadowblaze, "Shadowblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your own mentor, and you have shown yourself to be strong and cunning. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Hollypaw and Shadowblaze touched noses and stepped aside, Hollypaw giving a sorrowful look to her sister.

Hollypaw's eyes widened as her sister stood, anger flashing in their yellow depths, "Oh, no, Flashkit…" she murmured, just _knowing_ nothing good could come from it.

Flashkit's dagger-filled eyes glared up at their leader, "Hey! What about _me?!"_

Rainstar looked down upon the last kit, "If you are going to have a mouth about it I will postpone your ceremony." She looked at the calico kit. "Your mentor is indeed ready for you, will you be civil?"

Flashkit frowned, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rainstar purred in amusement and turned to the kit. "That is good. Let us commence. Flashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flashpaw. I will be your mentor and will pass down all of my knowledge to you." She smiled and jumped down to meet her apprentice, the obstinate apprentice's eyes were wide.

Hollypaw smiled as the meeting broke up, "I'm glad you're my mentor, Shadowblaze, what do we get to do now?"

Shadowblaze laughed, "Well, how about we start by seeing how well you do with hunting?"

Hollypaw's eyes widened, excited, "Yeah!"

"We will be going too, Stripepaw." Shadowblaze murmured, and the silver apprentice smiled, looking at Hollypaw with a sidelong glance. _Will she be impressed if I catch something for her!_ He thought.

Flashpaw frowned as her sister and Shadowblaze headed out of camp, "Hey, Rainstar, can we go with Hollypaw and Stripepaw, can we, can we?"

The spotted leader looked down at the young apprentice, eyebrow raised, and finally nodded, "It is good to go hunting in groups here." She decided, and the strong-willed calico jumped in excitement.

As Hollypaw, Stripepaw and their mentors left, Flashpaw leaped after them, tail streaming, "Come on, Rainstar! Let's go! This is the best day of my life!"

Rainstar purred, "Oh really?"

Flashpaw paused with a chuckle, "Well, duh! Until my first battle, of course!" and she bounded out of the camp.

Nightshadow led the way into the hunting clearing, and as the three apprentices waited, he demonstrated the crouch needed for small rodents, bent low, but not too low.

"Remember, there are sticks on the ground, but there are many more dangers above in the rainforest. The leaves can brush against you and scare your prey if ill-managed. The vines can trip you if not watched out for."

The apprentices nodded, and the black warrior nodded, backing up to the other mentors, "Try it, Hollypaw."

The black apprentice's eyes widened, but she nodded, stepping forward tentatively. She crouched.

"Head up, and stop moving your tail!" her mentor growled, and she felt a sharp nail-bite as he smacked her tail. She hissed slightly, but did as she was told.

"You next, Flashpaw." Rainstar said.

Flashpaw nodded, crouching, "Like this, right?"

Rainstar laughed. She nudged Flashpaw's tail so that it was flat and straight. "Try to keep your tail stiff, don't move it because the prey will catch the scent and feel and hear the movement it causes. Move your hind legs a little closer, and you got it!" She smiled.

"Ok, can we go out hunting now oh please! Or are we staying her to battle train? Maybe we are touring the territory." Flashpaw said, immediately slipping back out of her crouch and waving her tail as Hollypaw and Stripepaw continued to practice.

Rainstar laughed. "Not so fast, Flashpaw." she said. "A little more practice." She looked around, seeing a clump of lavender. "See that lavender?" She asked. "I want you to practice hunting on it. Move slowly and softly along the ground, flat. That way this Lavender mouse won't sense your movement."

"Ok" Flashpaw crept towards the lavender, Her tail stiff and straight and her belly just touching the ground. She leaped forwards and landed on the lavender with a large . A Vole shot out of a clump of brambles right beside her. "V_ole!_" She gasped racing after it and catching it in her paws, flinging it into the air she nipped the spinal cord killing it quickly, "Rainstar, _look!_"

Rainstar smiled, "Very good, Flashpaw!" She smiled at her apprentice. "Maybe be a little quieter with your landing, but that'll come in time, let's go get that to camp, you can get first pick of the pile."

On the other side of the clearing, Hollypaw looked at her mentor, "What are we going to do now, Shadowblaze?"

She was rolled over by her sister in a flash, "Hollypaw! Look! I caught a vole!"

Hollypaw looked up at her sister, "Good job, Flashpaw!" Hollypaw was happy for her sister, though she wished she could have caught something too, and she wished Flashpaw wasn't so cocky. "Shadowblaze is taking me hunting now..." She looked at her mentor, hope in her eyes.

He nodded, and they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

As the new apprentices were out, Featherstone sat in DarkClan's camp, looking over at the kits in the nursery. There was Stormkit, who was always looking into her den, and little Crystalkit the silver kit with a bent back leg, and then there was little Jaykit, who was even younger. She smiled, _I'd like an apprentice, I'm not getting any younger. _She thought as the little kit dashed up to her.

"Hi, Featherstone!" the little silver she-cat's eyes were wide, and Featherstone smiled, _Who cares if she wasn't originally a DarkClan cat? She doesn't know it, most cats in this clan, except for Rainstar and I, don't know. I'll ask my sister in a while. _

"Hello, Stormkit." She rested her tail over the kit's back as she led her back to the nursery, _She's old enough to be an apprentice now. I'm not sure why Rainstar didn't apprentice her with the others. I'll see if I can find her, I need herbs anyway. _

She padded out of camp and headed into the forest. She heard Rainstar almost right away, and rambunctious Flashpaw, as well.

"Rainstar, Stormkit's old enough to be an apprentice, isn't she? I mean, she's the same age as Stripepaw, Hollypaw and me."

Featherstone couldn't see them, but she smiled, maybe Flashpaw had already done the job for her?

"Yeah, I suppose she is. Let's get you and the others back to camp, first though, alright?"

"Yeah!" Featherstone could hear the excitement in the apprentice's voice, and then a small calico shape sped past her, headed back to camp.

"She's a bit of a handful, isn't she?" Featherstone asked, approaching Rainstar.

Rainstar laughed, "She is. I'm not sure who to make her mentor though." She sighed heavily.

Featherstone smiled as they headed back into camp.

"Featherstone? Can I come with you next time you go get herbs?" Stormkit asked, eyes wide.

"I was gonna teach you how to catch a mouse!" Flashpaw said, bowling into her friend.

"Of course! I'd much rather learn to hunt!" Stormkit forgot about the two adult she-cats as she bounded after Flashpaw, and Featherstone frowned, maybe that wasn't the kit for her. She'd stay quiet.

Flashpaw and Stormkit bounded up to Rainstar, "Can you make Stormkit an apprentice now? Huh?"

Rainstar rumbled a laugh, "Let's wait until the others get back alright, we don't want your friends to miss Stormkit's big ceremony, do you?"

Flashpaw frowned and then sighed, "No. I guess not." She said, bounding over to the fresh-kill pile to eat. Stormkit hesitated, however, and looked at Featherstone.

"Um. Can I ask you a question?" She asked, and Rainstar smiled, standing up to leave.

Featherstone smiled, "Of course, come on into my den." They padded into the haze of the medicine den, and Featherstone turned to look at Stormkit, "What is it?" She asked.

"Uummm… Well… I'd like to know why you became a medicine cat?" she asked, her pelt prickling in embarrassment.

Featherstone smiled, "Well," she said, looking back into her memories. "I always wanted to help my clan, but I didn't know how. I started off as a warrior apprentice but I knew there was always something about being a medicine cat that interested me, and I was always the first to offer help to her. And one day the leader told me it's what I was destined to do, so I went for it, and look at me now." Featherstone said to Stormkit, but she knew the real reason was that she had always wanted to be leader, but she couldn't do that to her sister, who had wanted it way more, and was much more apt to succeed, so she just became medicine cat. She liked being medicine cat, it was one way to help her clan. But she always went out to go hunting, just sometimes though, to pretend it was different. Then she sighed. _I'm glad I chose to be a medicine cat,_ she thought as she looked at the kit.

As Stormkit comprehended that, and then left, Featherstone looked out into the clearing, where Crystalkit was walking past, her crippled leg laying limp behind her, and she felt a tremor of sadness. She was suddenly brought back to her apprentice days, when her brother was hunting, trying to prove to the clan that he was strong enough to catch a harpy eagle, and then she remembered seeing his mentor bringing him in dead from the fall he had taken because his bad leg wouldn't let him jump to the best of his ability. Is that why Featherstone became a medicine cat, because she wanted to heal breaks so no cat would come close to her brother's sad loss. Featherstone shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories.

She darted off into the forest to the stream, she needed some fresh air. "Are you proud of me now." She said aloud, trying to speak to her dead mom who never thought greatly of her. "Maybe Rainstar never noticed because mother was too busy loving _her_!" She said with a sneer. "'Look at my favorite daughter as deputy, Oh Featherstone, go get us something to eat'" Featherstone said, imitating her mother's voice. "This is why I became medicine cat, so I wouldn't be jealous of Rainstar!" She said to herself. "All I ever needed was your love." She said looking at the sky before walking back to camp.

She curled up in her den listening to the goings on of camp. Hollypaw was speaking to her sister.

"Don't worry, Flashpaw!" the black apprentice was saying, "I'm certain that Stormkit's gonna be with us. Haven't you noticed how Featherstone looks at Crystalkit? It's like pity or reminiscence or something. I think she's chosen her apprentice, there's no worries..."

Featherstone frowned as Flashpaw cried, "Oh good!" She supposed making Crystalkit her apprentice was the best idea, but the little silver kit wasn't very enthused about it, not like Stormkit.

"Hey Stormkit! Guess what! Featherstone wants Crystalkit so you can train with me!" Flashpaw sounded a little too excited, if Featherstone could say.

"Flashpaw! I never said _that!"_ she couldn't help but chuckle as Hollypaw tried to explain herself.

"Featherstone?" She looked up as Rainstar appeared in the mouth of her den, "Can I speak to you in my den?"

Featherstone nodded, following her out and under the small Kapok where the leader's den was. She saw Stormkit's shocked expression as she stared at her friends, but shrugged as she settled into her sister's den.

Rainstar opened her mouth to speak, but the entrance to the den darkened as Stormkit appeared, "Um. Rainstar? Featherstone? Can I talk to you both for a moment?"

Featherstone smiled and looked to her leader, who nodded, "Yes, of course, Stormkit, come on in."

The silver tabby padded into the den, ""Well," She stammered, "I think I'd like to become a medicine cat apprentice instead of a warrior." she ducked her head in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainstar's ears flicked backwards in shock, but she turned to her, "Would you be willing to take young Stormkit on?"

"I am willing to take a pack of wolves as my apprentice." Featherstone said, smiling at her soon to be apprentice.

Flashpaw ducked her head into the den, at which Rainstar had to growl, "It's almost sun-down, Rainstar! Will she have to wait any longer for her apprenticeship?" She asked.

"Be patient young one, her time will come." Featherstone said to the apprentice, eyes narrowed, "And we are speaking here, you really should not barge in uninvited."

"Ok, Featherstone I'm sorry." Flashpaw bowed her head, ducking out. Rainstar wondered if she really was sorry or not.

Stormkit looked up at Featherstone, "Thank you." Then turning her gaze back to Rainstar She asked, "Well, there is one more question I have, I know my father was a loner, and that he gave me to the clan because he couldn't take care of me, but did you know his name?"

Featherstone's eyes were shocked, but Rainstar knew it was coming. After all, her own son had asked just a couple days ago, and she had had to let him know. However, this was a more timid matter.

"I know it's sudden, but I'd really like to know. It would make me feel closer to him...I think."Stormkit said, almost apologetically.

Rainstar smiled sadly. "Yes. I knew your father's name. I am not sure if it is the right time to tell you though..." Her eyes grew hazy as she remembered the time when she came across the kit and her father.

_She padded along the edge of the territory, close to Flameclan's border. She heard the cry of a kit, hushed quietly. She bounded over. "Mackereltail! what are you doing here? She asked, surprised to see the tom, especially with a small silvery-tabby kit at his feet. _

_"Oh, Rainstar, I am glad to see you." He paused, "This here is Stormkit...I named her after-"_

Rainstar shook off the memory before it could go any deeper. She had taken the kit. She was fully a member of Darkclan now. "Mackereltail was your father's name." He told her. Very few people remembered the tom, except of course her sister, so she figured it would be alright to tell the young one, "Now come on, I think it's time to make you an apprentice." She padded past the two of them and outside. She leaped up onto the lowest branch of the tree and waited for Stormkit and Featherstone to emerge.

"All cats strong enough to catch a Toucan gather beneath the High-tree for a clan meeting!" She called out. It was unprecedented to have two ceremonies in one day, but she pushed that thought aside as the cats appeared below her. Stripepaw and his mentor hurried through the entrance, and she had to smile at the excitement in her son's eyes.

She looked around for the other two kits she planned on apprenticing this evening and smiled as they appeared outside of the nursery. She wasn't sure little Crystalkit would ever be able to make it as a warrior, and had originally planned to apprentice her to Featherstone, but the young silver kit had expressed her feelings about that many times. Rainstar smiled as her clan gathered below her, Featherstone, Daisystone and Acornpelt on the roots below her.

"It is time for three more kits to become apprentices. Crystalkit, Wildkit, and Stormkit, please step forward." She waited as they did.

"Crystalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crystalpaw. Your mentor will be Daisystone. I hope Daisystone will pass down all she knows to you." She turned to Daisystone, " Daisystone, you have shown yourself as a good warrior and now Deputy. You had received excellent training from your own mentor, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Cryatalpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" She waited as they touched noses before continuing, "Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Acornpelt. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you." She turned to Acornpelt, "Acornpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from your own mentor, and you have shown yourself to be willing and determined. You will be the mentor of Wildpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." After they touched noses, she turned to the last apprentice and her sister, waiting for her to start her apprentice ceremony.

Featherstone dipped her head and stood, "Cats of Darkclan as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown determination, care, affection, and patience. Your next medicine cat will be Stormpaw" she said. Rainstar could see the excitement exploding from her as she looked at the silver kit.

Rainstar turned her own gaze to the young kit, already knowing her answer, "Stormpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Featherstone?"

Talking as if the strength of all of StarClan were behind her Stormpaw mewed, "I do," and with those words a crash of thunder boomed and lightning flickered overhead. Rainstar frowned as she looked up. Sure, it rained all the time here, but that boom seemed a little strange, even to her.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone (or whatever we have) to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Featherstone said gazing at the apprentice as they reached forward to touch noses.

"The good wishes of all Darkclan go with you." Rainstar said, tilting her head. Then she raised it, "Crystalpaw, Stormpaw, Wildpaw!" The clan joined her in her call, and she smiled. Yes, the nursery was nearly empty, only little Jaykit still inside, but these kits were all born within a couple days of each other, so it made sense to make them apprentices together. She leaped down from the tree and headed into her den for the night.


End file.
